The Jorro'kil Free Absolute/Jorro'kil Confederates
The Jorro'kil's story begins here, with their history. On Irooscin, the Jorro'kil homeworld, Civilization stage had just begun. Cities were spawning, tribes were advancing, things were going quite well for theplanet. Until Nexarz, the first city to be built on Irooscin, started developing weaponry. They remembered their races' war-like tribal past. They remembered how the glory of combat signified power. This drove the leaders of Nexarz City to develop tanks. They started drafting civilians in to become soldiers. The training was tough, but it was preparing them for the coming conflict. They were not immediately told that their Leaders were planning a Global War on th rest of Irooscin. Military storage buildings were built, to hold tanks and weapons. Scientists began developing boats, to travel the seas and oceans. Scientist constructed weaponry with which to place on the Warships. The first infantry regiment finished training, and they were armed. The Soldiers were quietly loaded into troop transports, which were sent off, with their tank escorts, to the nearest city. As soon as the surprise attack was over, and Nexarz city soldiers' bodies identified, Graujk Nation declared war upon the nation of Nexarz. Soon after, a Global War broke out. it was nation vs nation. The war lasted for almost 2 centuries. Nearing the end of the war, most cities had been captured by these three nations: Nexarz, Graujk, and Y'vuwuor. Each held three cities. One other nation remained. It had tried to stay away from the combat as much as possible, to hold its neutral position. This had failed, of course. Eventually, after examining technology from conquered nations, managed to put together atomic weaponry. They used the bombs and missiles to attack the remaining cities, and victory was theirs. However, before Graujk nation would give up, they put together their remaining forces for a last stand. A young General, named Xyrus, was the main commander of Nexarz' forces. he led the Jorro'kil Army of Nexarz into battle against the army of Graujk. It was some of the bloodiest and most horrific combat the Jorro'kil had ever been engaged in. One army, fighting for its very survival, against another, bent upon global domination, plus the more crude technology meant the survival ratings were lower, and weapons were not as controllable. This was, however, marked by Jorro'kil Historians as the greatest war in the history of their Empire. After the current Jorro'kil emperor, Xyrus VoloNiel Whoster was empowered as the Emperor, he built up their forces which had highly advanced their previous, more crude technology during the Global War on Irooscin. {C Those forces then inhabited three, massive fleets created by the Jorro'kil's Military Scientists. The Fleets are named, the 1st is the Fleet of High Justice, the 2nd is the Fleet of Glorious War, and the 3rd is the fleet of Royal Protection, The fleet of royal protection was assigned to protect the homeworld and reinforce the barrier worlds. After defeating severel races which were along the path of the Jorro'kil Fleets High Justice and Glorious War, they reached the end of the Third Arm, while still assualting races still surviving in the Third arm fleet, they begain finding worlds damaged and crushed by the Loccialan War, and while investigating futher still, they foudn surviving files which contained information on the Loccialan War, the Grand Council and the even more puzzling to them, Galactic Code. After High Justice sent these files back to the homeworld for further study, Glorious War proceeded its march for conquest. Soon it met opposition from the Grox, and Glorious War, mighty as it was and is, was so badly damaged that it had to retreat from the horrible waves of thousands of Grox Fighters. The Emperor, furiois that these "Grox" had almost destroyed one of his fleets, he withdrew High Justice, made fast Repairs to the Ships in Glorious War, and sent them both to attack Grox Territory, strangely enough when they arrived the Grox were not around that section of the Galaxy. Instead they found some badly hurt Zealot Races and their charred worlds, but suddenly strange ships started attacking the Fleet of High Justice. these fighters were swept aside by the Larger ships and Jorro'kil fighters, but before they destroyed ther last of the swarm of strange ships, they intercepted a transmission. It was translated and then played to Shipmaster Xavitra, commander of the Jorro'kil Super Destroyer, 'Punisher' which was the head ship of the Fleet of High Justice. It played and an alien voice said "You have entered the territory of Kradus, prepare to suffer." This was sent back to the Homeworld, and the the Emperor concluded that what they found, the fighters, the charred worlds, the Grox, must all be part of a War, and this Conflict was unlike any the Jorro'kil had previously encountered. Throughout this time, the Jorro'kil have developed no Religion, which still is the same today, despite being witnessed to the Betaroid and Zolan's theological ideas. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Homeworld and Culture The Homeworld of the Jorro'kil, Irooscin, is located at the tip of the third arm, very close to the periphery of the galaxy. The planet's capital is Nexarz City. Culture The Jorro'kil Free Absolute, or JFA, is a system where civilians have fair rights, such as freedom of speech, freedom of privacy, the ability to buy and own things, etc.....but they have no say whatsoever in the Enthroning of their leader. The leader is an Emperor who's successors will be emperor after him, usually a successor is the current Emperor's son or daughter. They have a certain view of respect for their enemies, seeing them as brave to dare to attack them. Their more Common Culture, before it was mixed with the other races of the Confederacy, was basic. Many Jorro'kil had become part of the Military, leaving the civilian population just slightly lower than that of the Military. Activities in the afternoon, evening, or morning (save for children before educationally spent time) Were such as watching a type of television, mostly intergalactic news, practicing at a shooting range, going for a walk around part of the Colony/city, etc... however they do have a Celebration, it is bi-annual. The Celebration is about the first enemy planet the Military conquered. When this comes, every civilian colony, including the homeworld, has a Parade of infantry march throughout the city with the Confed's flag. (The ealier Jorro'kil flag, which was black with a clawed blue hand on the front, was replaced by the four-colored TAC flag) Philosophy: The Jorro'kil believe that true power comes from strength, something they have plenty of. They believe that peace can come only from one dominant race taking the universe for their own. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Property: The Jorro'kil have four Fortress worlds positioned around Irooscin, and after that, six more Barrier worlds. These Military bases are impossible for an enemy to destroy, much less get past. After these, the Jorro'kil own a wealth of worlds throughout the Third Arm, most of which shared with the rest of the Confederacy. Creation of the Third Arm Confederacy: The Zolan Empire, after observing the resiliance and feirce combat skills of just a few Jorro'kil ships, proposed a trading alliance. The Commander is those ships was puzzled, however, as he knew of the conflict that once was sparked between the Jorro'kil and the Zolan. when Golzoz was reminded of this, he explained that they were under a diferent rule at the time, and that with their new leader, and alliance would most likely be in the best interest of both races. This prepostion was soon accepted, and trade began. This proved to be a very good decision, and, about 2 years later, Shipmaster Xolva Xavitra was sent on behalf of the Jorro'kil Emperor to ask that the Zolan Empire form a Confederacy with them. Also present at that meeting was a Betaroid official. He overheard Xavitra's question, and spoke up, saying his empire would surely benefit form such an alliance, and that the Betaroid would also like to join. Both the Zolan and the Betaroid were incorporated with the Jorro'kil in what is now the TAC. A few months after this, a document specifying the rules, freedoms and boundaries of the Confederacy. Much later, a race called the Dranzoot joined the Third Arm Confederacy. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Style: The Jorro'kil Military has several different sectors, each of which employ a different style. When it comes to Commandoes, they specialize in destruction. Whether it is infiltrating an enemy base, and planting explosives, or assisting the main troops in the destruction of a special target. Black Ops, however, differ from this. Their training in infiltration is much greater, and the missiosn they are assigned on are never known of in the lower ranks. Mostly they will be sent to retrieve enemy intel, to assassinate a high priority target, and, to a lesser extent, sabatoge. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wave Soldiers Wave Soldiers are used in invasions, and invasions only. They will normally comb over a planet gradually, in numbers from 500 to 50.000. These soldiers wear specialized armor. While it lacks energy shielding, it is very thick and can take a large amount of hits. Wave Soldiers also carry large, metallic shields. Thier armor has an air supply, so they can be used in space, or underwater for limited times. Thier weapon of choice is a pistol, which can switch ammunition from plasma to bullets. While it may not be very powerful, it is a good weapon for wearing down or stunning units. Combined, this force makes the wave soldiers very efficient and deadly. However, they will sometimes only wear down the enemy, and the main infantry force moves in to finish their opponents off. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Biology: The Jorro'kil, once their final evolution was finished, had the appearance of tall, thin, bird-like humanoids. Their skin is blue, their beak is medium-sized with a sharp tip. Most of them have six feathers on their arms, which is leftover from previous, more animal stages. Their bones are extremely strong, this is due to a process which begins when the Jorro'kil hatches from its egg. At the back of their nexk, theer is a bone-like structure, which contains a large amount of calcium. For eight years, the calcium gradually feeds into the bones, which makes them stronger. At their ninth year, the calcium will be severely depleted, which causes the child to eat a large amount of food and water, this replenishing spurt lasts for about a month, after which the bone will regain its calcium contents, and continue strengthening the bones until the 15th year. By this time the Jorro'kil's bones will have reached their full strength. The bone structure, still attached to the spinal column, has a small connection vien running through the backbone, which assist the main connecters. If damaged, this will cause backpains and manueverability problems. However, scientists have found a way to make the soft bone harder when a Jorro'kil reaches adult stage. This has reduced the likely of an injury there. The average lifespan of a Jorro'kil is 150 years. Most of them stand about seven feet tall.